


le sable et l'aurore, fleur de sel

by akhikosanada



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Bottom Sylvain, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, no beta we die like Glenn, sylvain wears a tiny fucking speedo at the beach and felix is Horny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:01:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23426662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akhikosanada/pseuds/akhikosanada
Summary: “If I’d knownthiswas the punishment you had in mind,” Sylvain still has the nerve to say as he glances at Felix, glazed and unfocused like an analog picture, “I’d have worn these sooner.”
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 5
Kudos: 134





	le sable et l'aurore, fleur de sel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [euphemea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphemea/gifts).



> this is a fucking sad song for such a mindless pwp (title song is Paris-Seychelles by Julien Doré)

If you’d asked Felix how he’d got himself in that situation, he probably would lie -- probably would blame the beaten-down copper of the sun and the spice of seasalt on his tongue and Sylvain’s laughter, probably would tell a tale of teenage-old dares and twenties-young truths, probably would stumble through the explanations like one stumbles out of college parties, adrenalined and pretend-shameless. 

Or he probably wouldn’t actually tell anything and would just stab on sight, let the swift wash of death drown the vision he must make.

He’s balls deep inside Sylvain, so, so warm Sylvain bent over a sun-heated rock, a little away from the buzzing, buoyant brouhaha of the beach, hidden from sinless stares by a cove of cedar trees and the smooth cut of the dune. Sylvain’s tiny, outrageous, fucking idiotic speedo pools around his ankles, and Felix’s gaze heats in curls along his boyfriend’s perfect legs, dips to the crook of his trembling knees, trails molten sunrays over the tan lines of his freckled ass until they pool in the dimples of his loins. His hand buries into red hair, and Felix pulls again, harsher, as he sinks into him fast and true, and Sylvain’s back curves in a perfect half-moon along the unashamed moan that spills past his lips in saltwater. 

“If I’d known _this_ was the punishment you had in mind,” Sylvain still has the nerve to say as he glances at Felix, glazed and unfocused like an analog picture, “I’d have worn these sooner.”

“Shut _up_ ,” Felix says as he fucks into him, faster, his eyes snapping close as though to reignite Sylvain’s picture in his mind, of that sinfully low-riding bathing suit, of pale, freckled skin peeking under inches of fabric, of Sylvain’s smile, feral and hungry, as he’d looked right into Felix’s eyes when he’d got out of the sea some time earlier, tanned fingers pushing back hair dripping red, remnants of waves fluming over him like the hundreds of gazes along the shore -- Felix grabs Sylvain’s wrist back as he’d done earlier when he dragged him back here, forbids him from touching himself, and the strangled, sinful sigh that slips out of Sylvain’s mouth makes Felix slam back into him.

“But, _angel_ ,” Sylvain says because he knows, knows what the word does to Felix, “don’t you want everyone to hear?” The noise of skin against skin is awfully loud as Sylvain’s whines crescendo, and Felix’s hands unconsciously fly back to Sylvain’s hips, hold onto the knots of thick muscle under the soft arches of his back when Felix drives himself into him like a car crash. “Don’t you want people to see us?” Sylvain chokes out between groans, “to see you fold me in half like this? To show them who I belong to? _Fuck,_ ” the swear leaves them both at the same time in a chorus, and Felix barely deciphers Sylvain fisting his own cock, barely sees him spill all his release over the smooth granite of the rock before he buries himself into him and comes deep inside. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you ning for the "sex on the beach but literal" half-cursed brainworms i love you so


End file.
